Sonny With a Chance of Laughing Gas
by Little Miss Julia Sunshine
Summary: Chad takes Sonny to the dentist, which she is terrified of. What will happen when laughing gas gets involved? Channy one-shot.


**Who-ho! Second one-shot in the past 24 hours. For those of you who want to know, I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing Sonny and Chad again before going back to my chapter fic.**

**This story is dedicated to my mom, who chickened out of going to the dentist today and inspired me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, then Sonny would be spelled with a 'u'. Just saying.**

"Thanks for doing this, Chad." I said, getting into his cherry red convertible.

"No problem, you owe me now." he said with a suggestive wink.

I laughed and settled back into the soft leather. I tried not to think about where we were going and just enjoy the ride, but my mind kept wandering back.

My tooth had been aching for the past month, but I'm severely afraid of the dentist. I'll literally have panic attacks, complete with fainting and all. My mom had finally found a dentist that would give me medication that would make the panic a bit easier. But that involved having someone drive me there. Mom had to work and Tawni said the colors of the office would clash with her nails. Chad was in the room annoying me when I asked Tawni, and he so generously offered to drive me himself.

Even though I knew I'd be drugged out of my mind, it still did nothing to ease my anxiety. I studied my pinky finger intently, attempting to count the number of skin cells.

"You okay?" Chad asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I lied, my voice raising a couple octaves.

"You're a worse liar than you are a actor." he quipped, "It'll be fine. I hear the doctor really good. You have nothing to worry about."

I made a non-committal sound and then sat perfectly still.

"Chad turn back!" I finally exploded, all my anxiety and fear pouring into those words.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked with worried eyes.

"I-I….left the stove on!" I lied.

"No you didn't."

"I…forgot to brush my teeth!" I lied again.

"You brush your teeth after every meal. In fact, I think you have OCD…"

"Then I…I…I just can't do it!" I finally said.

"Sonny, you have to. Your tooth hurts." he said gently.

"I'll do it tomorrow?"

"No, you wont." he said with a chuckle.

"Fine." I mumbled, childishly crossing my arms and slumping in my seat.

"Fine." he said with another laugh.

I squirmed some more in my seat, desperate for an escape route until a brilliant idea came to me.

"Chad, pull over." I said urgently, a mouth flying over my mouth as if I were about to puke.

His eyes got wide at the thought of vomit in his baby, and promptly pulled over.

As soon as the car got to a stop, I slammed the door and took off running in the opposite direction, towards the studio. I had about a five second head start before Chad realized what I was doing and came running after me. From his feet fall I could tell her was gaining on me, and I cursed myself for wearing ballet flats instead of tennis shoes.

Finally I felt strong arms come around my midsection as I was pulled to a stop against a hard chest.

"Let me go." I said, flailing helplessly against Chad.

"You're impossible, Monroe." he chuckled, as if restraining me required absolutely no effort.

Eventually I gave up and went limb against him.

"You're impossible, Cooper." I said back.

"Okay, let me put it this way. You. Are. Going. To. The. Dentist." he said sternly.

I nodded in defeat and climbed back in the car. He started driving again.

"And you said I couldn't act."

"You can't. I'm just very cautious with my baby."

"Yeah, right." I teased.

We drove in silence until the car turned into the green building. I gulped.

"No funny business." he said sternly.

"But funny is my career."

He shot me a glare and turned to the back seat to get a few hats and sunglasses, putting a pair on himself.

"Disguise." he said simply before offering one to me, "Not that anyone would recognize you. But I wouldn't want you feeling left out."

I put on a blue baseball cap and big black sunglasses. We got out and checked in.

My eyes were wild as I desperately looked for an escape. Chad, as if sensing this, grabbed my hand tightly so I couldn't go anywhere. I tried to ignore the electric sensation the contact sent through my body.

"Sonny Monroe?" a nurse asked.

I smirked briefly at Chad as a few heads swiveled around to stare.

"Yes?"

"The dentist is ready to see you."

I started shaking, finally losing it.

"Chad will you come with me?" I asked in a panic.

Chad shrugged.

"Only family members are allowed back." the nurse said.

"I'm her brother." Chad lied easily.

Chad practically dragged me back behind those heavy doors and into a room with a man in scrubs.

"Hello, you must be Sonny. I'm Dr. Payne and I'll be taking care of you today."

"Hi." I managed to squeak.

"Hi Doctor, I'm Ch-..I'm Dylan, Sonnys brother." Chad said, shaking the mans hand.

"Hello, Dylan. Now Sonny," the doctor turned to me, "it says here you requested to be put under laughing gas before we begin."

I nodded wordlessly.

The doctor fiddled with this scary looking machine before producing a mask and handing it to me.

"Breath deeply four times." he commanded.

I did as he said, and the air smelled really funny.

"Good." he said as I gave the mask back.

"I'll be back in ten minutes when the laughing gas kicks in."

I giggled, already feeling a little light-headed.

"Oh, great. The comedian gets even more 'funny'." Chad said, putting air quotes around funny.

I laughed helplessly as my mind started to get fuzzy. Chad looked so cute at that moment. Why weren't we dating again..?

"You're funny Chad….like a bunny! Funny bunny!" I laughed.

"Sonny?" Chad asked, slightly afraid.

"Sonny!" I laughed at his unintentional rhyme, "Funny bunny and Sonny eating honey!"

I laughed again.

"Great, she thinks she's Dr. Sues now." Chad muttered.

Chad looked cute again. His hair was falling in his eyes, covering up one of his sparkly blue eyes. I like his eyes, so this made me pout.

"What's wrong?" he asked amused.

"Your eye is covered."

He chuckled and brushed his hair out of his face. I clapped gleefully.

"Yay! Sparkly eye!"

I hummed a happy tune to myself. While Chad continued to look at me, amused.

"Chad, you look lonely." I said.

"Do I?" he smiled.

"Yes." I got up and sat in his lap, laughing when his eyes got wide.

He tugged nervously hat his collar when I wrapped my arms around him.

"I like you, Chad." I said.

"I like you too, Sonny." he said, laughing a bit.

"No, no, no." I said seriously, "I _really _like you."

"Doesn't everyone?" he said cockily.

"I like you more." I said stubbornly.

"How much do you like me?" he asked, humoring me.

"Thiiiiiis much!" I said, holding my arms out as far as they would stretch.

"That's a lot." he teased.

I nodded seriously.

I heard a cough coming from the door and Chad stood very suddenly, catching me before I fell. Dr…..what was his name? I think ouchie. Dr Ouchie was standing at the door looking very uncomfortable.

"Close siblings." he noted dryly.

"Chad's not my brother." I said, confused.

The doctor laughed, "Chad or Dylan or whoever you are, only family is allowed back here, and it seems Miss Monroe just sold you out."

Chad nodded and left, blushing a little bit.

"Bye Chad!" I said happily, waving.

The next hour was a blur of drills and toothpaste. I finally found myself coming to inside Chads car on the way back with a very fuzzy memory of what had happened.

"Whoa, that's some good drugs." I said.

"You back to your normal self?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"That's a disappointment. Your very entertaining when on drugs." he said, chuckling.

"What happened?" I asked, horrified.

"You don't remember?"

"Not really."

Chad started laughing.

"Well? What happened?" I demanded.

"We're here." he said simply, gesturing to my house.

"What happened?" I tried again.

"See you at work tomorrow, Sunshine."

I opened the door, a little frustrated but also happy he called me sunshine.

"Oh, and Sonny?" he said, rolling down the window once I got out.

"Yes?"

"I like you thievish much too?" he held his arms out wide with a smirk on his face.

He then drove away, and I could hear his laughing.

**So review! It's good karma! ;)**


End file.
